Young Again
by Minerva M McGonagall
Summary: Albus comes home with a new bar of soap for himself and when he and Minerva both use it they wake up to find themselves completely changed. The soap in question is from none other than the Weasley twins. YOu can just imagine what sort of trouble will come
1. Chapter 1

Young Again

Young Again

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledore walked to his bathroom. He needed a refreshing shower after today. He had subbed for Potions and had gotten several harmless concoctions sprayed on him. He grabbed his new bar of soap and turned on the water. He grabbed his towel and laid it on the counter and then stepped into the shower. He lathered up his soap and rubbed it all over his body. When he was finished, he put his pajamas on and went to his bed. He waited up for his wife of 50 years. His one, his only, Minerva.

A few minutes later, she came gliding in.

"Hello, love."

She smiled at him and walked over to the bed.

"Hello. I'll be here in a moment. I just have to take a quick shower."

She kissed him soundly and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out, smelling fresh and clean. She crawled into bed next to Albus and kissed him. He smelled her hair and chuckled.

"You've used my soap."

"Yes, I did. I'm out."

"Ah, well, that's fine."

She smiled.

"I'm rather tired tonight. Maybe we should just sleep instead of read to each other like usual."

"That's a good idea, Albus."

"Goodnight then, love."

"Goodnight."

He kissed her soundly on the lips and pulled her to him. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Albus stretched feeling no pain in his joints today. He smiled and then bent to kiss his wife. His eyes widened as he saw her. She looked like she did when she was seventeen.

"Minerva! Minerva, wake up!"

"What is—Albus, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean? I was just about to ask you."

"Huh?"

"Minerva, you look seventeen again."

"Well, so do you."

"How did this happen?"

"I-I don't know. Albus, what are we going to do? I can't teach like this, and you certainly can't go around and be the Headmaster like that."

"I know what you mean, dearest. We must get to Madam Pomfrey right away."

Albus got up and went to put on his clothes.

"Albus wait! We can't go out like this. Have her come here."

"You're right."

He put on his outer robe and went to the fire. He threw floo powder into the fire and called Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, we need your assitance right away."

He pulled his head out of the fire and waited. Poppy came bustling in and looked around.

"Good Lord! What happened?"

"We aren't sure."

"Well, when did this happen?"

"Overnight."

"We went to bed as our older selves, and we awoke like this."

"Let me run some tests. I'll get to the bottom of this."

Poppy waved her wand over the two of them. As Albus stood there, he was overcome by a wave of dizziness. Minerva noticed.

"Albus!"

He fell to the floor, clutching his head, willing the room to stop spinning. He shut his eyes and took deep steadying breaths. Minerva stood next to him, her hand on his shoulder. As the spinning stopped, he opened his eyes. He looked up to Minerva, worry written across her face.

"I-I'm fine. Just got a dizzy spell."

"You weren't doing anything, Albus. That's not normal. Please, both of you lie down. I need to do some more tests. Minerva helped Albus up and the two went to lay in their bed. As the hit the pillows, Minerva was becoming exhausted. Her focus was dwindling. Usually, if she were tired, she could still pull herself together for something important. She rolled over to look at Albus, but he was too bust focusing on what Poppy had to say. She shook his arm lightly.

"Albus, I can't . . . I . . ."

She lost consciousness from exhaustion. Her arm fell limply against Albus.

"Minerva?"

He shook her shoulder. She gave sigh, but didn't wake.

"It must be a side-effect from whatever did this to you."

"I-Poppy, what are we going to do? We can't run a school like this. We can hardly do anything for fear of dizziness, exhaustion, and who knows what else."

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Albus, I swear we will."

"We must hurry though. I mean, if we are stuck like this, it can't be good."

"Yes, yes. Albus, what did you two do before you went to bed last night?"

"We both had taken a shower. I had just gotten a new bar of soap. And Minerva has yet to get one so she used mine. I don't see how . . ."

He trailed off. Suddenly, it all became clear to him. The soap he had gotten was a gift from the Weasley twins. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He grabbed the bar of soap.

"Poppy, I know what caused this. The Weasley twins gave me this bar of soap yesterday, as a gift. I didn't think it would have an enchantment on it."

"Get a hold of them right away. In the mean time, I'll keep an eye on Minerva. She doesn't look too good."

Albus ran to his desk to write to the two boys. He wrote the letter quickly and then sent Fawkes to take it to them. He began to shake violently.

"P-P-Poppy!"

He fell to the floor, a crumpled heap shaking. Poppy came over and waved her wand.

"Good lord, Albus! Your temperature is spiking."

She levitated him over to the bed. He crawled under the covers and then pulled Minerva to him.

"I-I-I am s-s-sorry, Minerva."

He kissed her shakily. Poppy gave him a fever reducing potion. He took it and began to get drowsy. He closed his eyes, holding Minerva to him. He fell fast asleep later, thinking of why their bodies were reacting like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Poppy monitored the two carefully over the day as they slept. Their temperatures were spiking and then they would go back down. She would watch for owls coming towards the room.

As she sipped at her twentieth cup of tea that day, an owl was tapping at the window. Poppy went to get it. She read through the letter.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_We are terribly sorry about the soap. It seems we gave you the wrong bar. The soap you have is a sort of de-aging soap. We were only experimenting with it, but it seems it works. Unfortunately, we haven't found a re-aging soap yet. We'll get started on it right away. In the mean time, enjoy your younger body. Oh, yes and before we forget, your body will seem like it is having an allergic reaction to the soap, but it is only adjusting to the hormone levels of a teen again._

_Terribly sorry,_

_Fred and George Weasley_

Poppy was furious, but at least she knew what was going on with Albus and Minerva. She'd give it the night for them to recover, and if they didn't, she'd take them to St. Mungo's.

Albus was having some wonderful dreams. He found himself thinking often of Minerva. The two of them were always in bed, making love. His unconscious mind reached out for Minerva and pulled her to him. Poppy saw him reach for her, and left them be. She went down to the kitchens to get herself some food.

Minerva was also having some interesting dreams. Albus was taking her on her desk in her classroom, something they hadn't done since they were first married. She wrapped her arms around Albus. As they lay entangled, their body temperatures went back to normal. The exhaustion felt by both was leaving, only to be replaced by a longing for bed for a normal sleep. As Albus opened his eyes, he didn't feel dizzy anymore. He felt Minerva in his arms, and pulled her closer. He searched for her lips, thinking back on his dreams. He felt himself get hard, so he pressed himself against Minerva's stomach.

'That should wake her up,' he thought.

Sure enough, she woke feeling his hard desire pressing into her. She looked into his eyes, finding lust and love. She imagined she looked about the same. Her hand came down to touch him, stroking him with a single finger. He gave a little moan. He moved his hands to cup her breasts. Perfect round mounds that fit into his hands just right. Through the thin material of her night dress, Minerva's nipples reacted to his touch more so than usual. She gave him a low moan, approving of his actions. He continued his exploration of her young body as she did his. In a matter of minutes, their clothes were off. Albus was pressed against Minerva. They were kissing each other all over the place.

"I need you, Albus, please."

She reached for his hardened member, but before she could grab it, he plunged himself inside her. She let out a loud moan. As they rocked together, Albus flicked his thumb across her nipple. Minerva moaned again. As Albus pumped in and out, Minerva lifted her hips to meet him. They both felt each other's release building up and it only made them go harder. A few moments later, they were calling each other's names. Albus lay atop Minerva, breathing heavily. He then rolled off of her, exiting her body as well. Albus held her to him, stroking her hair. Minerva lay her head in the crook of his neck, letting her breathing get back to regular. She ran her hand along Albus' chest, reveling in the soft chest hairs.

The door opened, and Albus looked to see who it was. Poppy came in, saw that the two of them were awake and walked over to the bed.

"How are you two feeling?"

"Better."

Poppy noticed their lack of clothing and walked over to the desk.

"I got the reply from the Weasley twins. Shall I read it?"

"Yes, please."

So Poppy read the letter to them.

"I'm taking it that your bodies have adjusted. I don't know how long it will take them to make the re-aging soap, so I think you two may have to stay here for a while."

Albus frowned a bit.

"I don't see why we can't use a glamour charm. It should work. I mean, we will only be showing up at meals. Minerva, er, she'll need a really good one. I can do that."

"Yes, Poppy, I can't leave my students to someone else."

"Well, we'll have to see how it works. You'll stay here for at least a day, to see how long you can keep the glamour."

"Alright. It's a good thing it's Saturday tomorrow."

"Okay, now I'm going to examine you two. Minerva I'll do you first. Come to the bathroom please."

Minerva looked down at herself, realizing she was naked. She waved her hand, immediately clothing herself in a bathrobe. She got out of the bed and followed Poppy.

"You seem perfectly fine," stated Poppy as she finished.

"I feel fine. Just last night was a doozy."

"Hmm, I'll bet. All right, you can send you husband in here now."

Minerva stood and then went to get Albus.

"She needs to see you now."

Albus threw on a bathrobe as well and gave Minerva long kiss. He grew hard again, and Minerva felt it.

"Albus, get in there, we'll have plenty of time for this later."

He chuckled and walked off in the direction of the bathroom. When Poppy was finished with him, they came out and she had them do their glamour charms.

"Now, I want you to try to keep them on for as long as possible, alright?"

Minerva nodded and so did Albus. They cast the charms, working themselves back to their older bodies. Once they were finished, they spent the day working to keep their glamours on.

They had managed to keep them on for the whole day. They had occupied themselves by playing chess. At the end of the day, they were both exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

"Well, you can keep it up so it should do just fine. We'll see how it goes tomorrow and if you are too overworked, I'm not allowing it to continue. You'll stay here until the Weasley's get the antidote."

"Of course, Poppy."

She left and Albus and Minerva crawled into bed.

"I wouldn't mind a vacation."

"Neither would I. This could give us a perfect excuse."

"It could."

"We'll see how tomorrow goes."

"We will."

"Good night."

"Good night, Minerva. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
